User blog:VampiresAndWerewolfsareAwesomeAsHell23/The Complete 2012 Cannes Film Festival Lineup
The Complete 2012 Cannes Film Festival Lineup The Cannes Film Festival has announced the lineup for its 2012 edition this morning at a press conference in Paris this morning. Among the filmmakers in the mix the mix this year include numerous past festival favorites, including Michael Haneke ("Amour"), Ken Loach ("The Angel's Share," Loach's whopping 11th film in competition), Cristian Mungiu ("Beyond the Hills"), Alain Resnais ("You Haven't Seen Anything Yet"), Carlos Reygadas ("Post tenebras lux"), Matteo Garrone ("Reality"), Jacques Audiard ("Rust & Bones") and Abbas Kiarostami ("Like Someone in Love"). Notably missing from official competition were American directors Terrence Malick and Paul Thomas Anderson, mildly suspected to be in the mix for their latest films. Representing the US instead were Lee Daniels (with "The Paperboy") and Jeff Nichols (with "Mud") , both coming off previous films ("Precious" and "Take Shelter," respectively) that premiered at Sundance. Also notably present? Both stars of "Twilight," with Robert Pattinson in Cronenberg's "Cosmopolis" and Kristen Stewart in Walter Salles' "On The Road," as well as Zac Efron, who stars in "The Paperboy." The three are likely to illicit considerable attention to this year's red carpet, which will also bring the likes of Nicole Kidman, Reese Witherspoon, Brad Pitt, Tilda Swinton, Bill Murray, Shia LaBeouf, Tom Hardy and Matthew McConaughey (who is both "Mud" and "The Paperboy"). Also notably missing, however? A single film directed by a woman in competition, compared to last year's record 4 titles. Full list of titles below. The 2012 Cannes Film Festival runs May 16-22. In Competition: "Amour," Michael Haneke "The Angels' Share," Ken Loach "Baad el mawkeaa," Yousry Nasrallah "Beyond the Hills," Cristian Mungiu "Cosmopolis," David Cronenberg "Holy Motors," Leos Carax "The Hunt," Thomas Vinterberg "Killing Them Softly," Andrew Dominik "In Another Country," Hong Sang-soo "In the Fog," Sergei Loznitsa "Lawless," John Hillcoat "Like Someone in Love," Abbas Kiarostami "Moonrise Kingdom," Wes Anderson (opening night film) "Mud," Jeff Nichols "On the Road," Walter Salles "The Paperboy," Lee Daniels "Paradies: Liebe," Ulrich Seidl "Post tenebras lux," Carlos Reygadas "Reality," Matteo Garrone "Rust and Bone," Jacques Audiard "The Taste of Money," Im Sang-soo "You Haven't Seen Anything Yet," Alain Resnais Closing Night Film: "Therese Desqueyroux," Claude Miller Out of Competition: "Hemingway & Gellhorn," Philip Kaufman "Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted," Eric Darnell, Tom McGrath, Conrad Vernon "Me and You," Bernardo Bertolucci Un Certain Regard: "7 Days in Havana," Benicio del Toro, Pablo Trapero, Julio Medem, Elia Suleiman, Juan Carlos Tabio, Gaspar Noe, Laurent Cantet "11.25 The Day He Chose His Own Fate," Koji Wakamatsu "Antiviral," Brandon Cronenberg "Beasts of the Southern Wild," Benh Zeitlin "Confession of a Child of the Century," Sylvie Verheyde "Despues de Lucia," Michel Franco "La Pirogue," Moussa Toure "La Playa," Juan Andres Arango "Laurence Anyways," Xavier Dolan "Le grand soir," Benoit Delepine, Gustave Kervern "Les Chevaux de Dieu," Nabil Ayouch "Loving Without Reason," Joachim Lafosse "Miss Lovely," Ashim Ahluwalia "Mystery," Lou Ye "Student," Darezhan Omirbayev "Trois mondes," Catherine Corsini "White Elephant," Pablo Trapero Midnight Screenings: "Dracula 3D," Dario Argento "The Legend of Love & Sincerity," Japan, Takashi Miike Special Screenings: "A musica segundo Tom Jobim," Nelson Pereira Dos Santos "The Central Park Five," Ken Burns, Sarah Burns, David McMahon "Garbage in the Garden of Eden," Fatih Akin "Journal de France," Claudine Nougaret, Raymond Depardon "Les Invisibles," Sebastien Lifshitz "Mekong Hotel," Apichatpong Weerasethakul "Roman Polanski: A Film Memoir," Laurent Bouzereau "Villegas," Gonzalo Tobal Category:Blog posts